Larry and Lemmy
by Ravonic the UnderWorlder
Summary: Lemmy Koopa is enjoying his free time after him and his siblings were defeated by the Mario Bros, but unfortunately for him Roy Koopa is furious with their recent failure, and takes his anger out on poor Lemmy, bringing him to tears. When Lemmy Koopa runs away from his big bully of a brother, he finds comfort and compassion in the arms of a certain blue-haired Koopaling. One-shot!


**Hello, my fellow readers, I've decided to post another Koopaling brotherly love story, and this time, Its gonna be about Larry Koopa and Lemmy Koopa loving on each other. Now, I usually prefer Iggy Koopa and Lemmy Koopa brotherly love stories, but I also think Larry Koopa would also be there for Lemmy Koopa as well, since he also appears to be a caring and loving brother in the family, and Larry Koopa is possibly one of the cutest characters ever! One-shot!**

**No flamers! Enjoy this adorable brotherly love fluff story, my readers and friends.**

* * *

**~Larry and Lemmy~**

It's a peaceful and cold evening at Bowser's Castle, and Lemmy Koopa is playing around his playroom, enjoying playing with his toys. Him and his siblings had just returned from another painful defeat at the hands of the Mario Brother and lost the princess, but he was still his happy and hyper self, and wasn't really that concerned about their failure, since they would probably try it again later. He would usually play around with his twin brother and best friend Iggy Koopa, but he was busy inside his lab working on some new weapons and magical equipment, so he decided to play by himself.

"Man, I sure do miss the Iggster, but at least I can give him a big hug after he's done working." Lemmy Koopa said, as he giggled. "I miss my Iggster."

Lemmy Koopa started rolling around on his signature yellow star-shaped circus ball, giggling in joy. He saw a couple of Koopa Troopas outside his playroom, and started rolling towards them, wondering if they wanna play with him. He then arrived the two, and the Koopa Troopas smiled at him, and a red Koopa Troopa ruffled his cute rainbow hair, making him giggle.

"Well, hello there, Master Lemmy Koopa." The red Koopa Troopa said, as he chuckled. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing great, guys." Lemmy Koopa said happily, and looked at them. "My Iggster is busy working in his lab, and I wanna have a playmate. So, would you guys like to play with me?"

"Sorry, but King Bowser has us working on patrol, and won't be finished till later tonight." The red Koopa Troopa, and petted the young Koopaling. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone to play with."

"Okay." Lemmy Koopa sighed, and rolled back to his playroom. "I'll just wait for Iggy to come back."

The Koopa Troopa guards frowned upon seeing the poor Koopling sad, he just wanted his twin and best friend with him. They really want to keep him company, but they had a job to do for their Koopa King, and couldn't leave their posts.

Just then, the bully and tough guy of the Koopa Troop, Roy came barging into the room, and glared at the Koopa Troopas, showing them he was angry about their recent failure and at his siblings.

"I want to speak with the runt! Move outta my way!" Roy Koopa yelled, causing the Koopa Troopas to step back in fear.

Roy Koopa smirked, and stomped his way right into his little brother's playroom, ready to make him cry. He walked up behind his hyperactive little brother, and used his claw to puncture Lemmy Koopa's circus ball, causing him to fall onto his orange shell with a loud thud.

"Ouch!" Lemmy Koopa cried in pain, and looked see Roy Koopa glaring hatefully at him. "Why did you do that, Roy?"

"Because you're a worthless excuse of a Koopa, and the biggest and most useless brother ever!" Roy Koopa shouted angrily. "We lost to those stupid Mario Bros, and once again its all your fault, Lemmy! You were supposed to be guarding that tower King Dad assigned you to, but you proved to be nothing but a worthless pushover, and got your pathetic butt kicked, which allowed to defeat all of us!"

"N-no, Roy! It wasn't my fault!" Lemmy Koopa said, as his voice was shaking, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. "I didn't cause us to lose, I was just doing as King Dad said!"

"I don't care you worthless bug! You still failed to stop them, and you've just proved to the family you're nothing but a weakling." Roy yelled, feeling his anger growing. "You're nothing but a worthless excuse of a Koopaling, a disgrace to the family, a weakling and a stupid child. I would do the Koopa Troopa a favor by killing you with my bazooka, and trust me the family would be happy with you gone, even Iggy."

Lemmy Koopa finally couldn't take it anymore, and bursts into tears, crying endlessly. He felt his little heart break as he felt Roy's hateful words hit like a Bullet Bill. He ran out of the room as quickly as he could, crying his heart out in pain and sadness, thinking that he was a weakling and even his beloved twin and best friend didn't like him anymore. He continued to run down the hallway, wanting to get as far away from Roy as possible.

Meanwhile, Larry Koopa walking down the same hallway, carrying his tennis racket and ball with him, he had just beat his brother Morton Koopa Jr. at a game of tennis and was happy about his victory. Suddenly, he heard the sounds of whimpering and crying up ahead, and it was getting louder and louder, making him wonder who was crying. He then saw his brother Lemmy Koopa running towards him sobbing and crying, and crashed into him, making them both to the floor.

Lemmy Koopa sniffed, and wiped the tears from his face, to see his blue-haired brother right in front him, rubbing his head. "I-I'm so sorry, Larry." He said, as he continued sniffling. "I'll get outta your way."

Larry Koopa gave his brother a concerned look, as he got back up, and slowly walked towards him, but Lemmy Koopa backed away from him. "Lemmy, why are you crying? What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it." Lemmy Koopa cried, and tried to walk away, but Larry Koopa gently grabbed his hand.

"Lemmy, please tell me." Larry Koopa said, and walked towards his brother. "I know something is bothering you, so please tell me."

Lemmy Koopa realized his brother wasn't going to let him go, until he told him what was wrong with him, he sighed sadly, and looked up at him. "I'm useless, Larry. I'm the weakest member of the family and a total wimp to the other Koopalings."

"Lemmy, why would you say such horrible things about yourself?" Larry Koopa questioned, wanting to comfort him. "You know, none of those things are at all true. You're a strong and powerful Koopaling."

"Yeah, then why do the Mario Bros almost always kick my butt first, huh?" Lemmy Koopa screamed, feeling more tears forming. "When I go first into battle, the Mario Bros always defeat me, and then beat my siblings, to rescue their princess! Face it, I'm nothing, Larry. I'm better off dead. Nobody loves me"

Larry Koopa finally couldn't take it anymore, and pulled Lemmy Koopa into his arms, making the sad rainbow-haired Koopaling gasp in surprise. He wrapped his arms around his little brother, and pulled him into a loving embrace filled with compassion, care, happiness and love, which was even more surprising to Lemmy than the sudden hug. But strangely it almost felt like the same loving embrace Iggy gives him, the same warmth, affection and love.

"What are you doing?" Lemmy Koopa asked surprised. "Why are you hugging me?"

Larry Koopa didn't say anything, and just kept hugging him tighter and tighter, as he felt Lemmy give in to the hug, and wrap his arms around him in a tight loving hug. He then started rubbing Lemmy's soft rainbow hair, making him sigh at the gentle touch. Lemmy Koopa didn't know why his brother was hugging him, but being in his arms just felt right to him, like it was where he needed to be right now.

"I love you." Larry Koopa said softly, and kissed him on the forehead.

After the kiss on the forehead, Lemmy Koopa blushed bright red, and smiled at his blue-haired brother, feeling completely safe and secure in his embrace. He could feel the love Larry had for him, it felt so strong, and he snuggled more into the embrace.

"Do you really love me?" He asked.

"I do, Lemmy. I love you with all my heart and soul. And trust me, you're far more important to this family than anyone in the Koopa Troop, Lemmy. I love you with every fiber of my being, and so does Iggy. He loves you more than anything, and plus you two have made a promise to each other to never ever be apart, no matter what. Iggy loves you with every fiber of his being, he would never hate you, Lemmy. I love you as well, and I'll never let anything happen to you either. I promise."

"Do you really mean that, Larry?" Lemmy Koopa asked, smiling, as he felt joyful tears in his eyes.

"I do, Lemmy. I meant every single word." Larry Koopa replied, and hugged his brother even tighter, and snuggled him. "I love you so much."

"Larry, I love you too!" Lemmy Koopa shouted in joy. "I love you too!"

Lemmy Koopa had a big grin on his cute face, and hugged Larry Koopa as tight as he could, and showered him in loving kisses, as he cried in joy. He felt the happiness inside his heart explode, and gave his brother even more loving kisses, as he snuggled more into his loving arms, never wanting to ever let go of his beloved brother.

"I love you, Lemmy." Larry Koopa said, and kissed Lemmy on the muzzle.

"Aw, I love you too, Larry." Lemmy Koopa said, as he giggled cutely. "I love you too."

"Come on, Lemmy. Let's go grab a snack." Larry Koopa said, and walked to the kitchen with his brother in his arms.

They arrived at the kitchen, and Larry Koopa grabbed some chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar, and handed them to Lemmy Koopa, as he ate them in delight, enjoying the chocolaty goodness.

"So, who hurt your feelings, Lemmy?" Larry Koopa asked, wanting to give whoever hurt his brother a beat down.

"It was Roy, Larry." Lemmy Koopa said, as he sighed. "He said I was a weakling and was a disgrace to the entire family. He even said he would kill me with his bazooka himself."

Larry Koopa growled angrily, and balled his fists up, feeling absolute hatred and anger towards Roy for yelling at his brother like that, he was going to pay for it. He was going to make sure this was the last time poor Lemmy was bullied, otherwise Roy would regret it.

"Stay here, Lemmy." Larry Koopa told him. "I've gotta go take care of something important." And left the room, ready to deliver some payback to a certain sibling.

Larry Koopa walked down the hallways of the castle, looking around for Roy Koopa, ready to attack him. He went from room-to-room, but couldn't find a trace of him anywhere in sight. Suddenly, he heard the sound of some rock music in the distance, and ran towards the source of it, he arrived at the gym, and saw Roy Koopa inside, punching the punching bag, trying to get even stronger.

"Oh yeah, I'm a badass. I'm the strongest Koopaling ever!" Roy Koopa shouted. "No one can beat my awesome strength, not even those weak siblings of mine."

"Oh yeah, Roy? You're nothing more than an arrogant jerk, while me and the others are true followers of King Dad!" A voice shouted from behind, catching his attention.

"Who said that?" Roy Koopa growled.

"I did, Roy. Its your brother, Larry Koopa, you miserable jerk!" Larry Koopa screamed. "You hurt poor Lemmy's feelings, and I'm gonna make you pay for it!"

Roy Koopa chuckled, and stomped towards his blue-haired brother, ready to kick his butt. He glared hatefully at Larry Koopa, and got ready to punch him, but Larry Koopa blocked the attack, and punched him hard on the muzzle, making him growl in pain.

"Lucky shot, pipsqueak. But you'll have to do better than that!" Roy Koopa shouted, and charged at him.

Larry Koopa smirked, and simply moved to the side, causing Roy Koopa crush into the wall, making him laugh at how stupid he could be. Roy Koopa recovered, and charged once more at him, but Larry Koopa had his claws ready, and slashed him on the stomach, making him scream in pain.

"Hurts, don't it?" Larry Koopa said, and laughed.

"Not as this is gonna hurt you!" Roy Koopa shouted, and made another charge at him.

Larry Koopa decided it was time to stop playing with him, and finish this fight. He smirked once more, and shot out a large fireball from his mouth, hitting Roy Koopa in the face, catching his head on fire, as he ran around screaming in pain, and fell down the stairs outside the gym, landing on the ground with a loud thud. Larry Koopa then walked down the steps, and saw his brother knocked unconscious, with some burns to his face. "That'll teach you not to mess with my brother, Roy. You even try something like that again, I'll do far worse to you." He said, and walked off to be with Lemmy Koopa.

Meanwhile, back at the kitchen, Lemmy Koopa is eating more and more delicious chocolate chip cookies, sighing in delight at the wonderful taste. He was wondering where Larry Koopa went off to in such a hurry, and wanted him to return, so he could be back in that loving embrace of his. He soon saw his blue-haired brother return to the kitchen, with a rather happy expression on his face.

"Larry! You came back!" Lemmy Koopa shouted, and ran to him, and hugged him as tight as possible. "I missed you so much."

"Aw, Lemmy. I just had to teach Roy a little lesson for hurting your feelings." Larry Koopa said, and returned the loving hug. "He'll be in the medical wing for a few days at least."

"What?!" Lemmy Koopa shouted in shock, before smiling. "You stood up for me and kicked his butt?"

"I sure did, for you, Lemmy." Larry Koopa replied in a loving tone. "If he ever hurts you, he'll regret it for sure. No one will ever mess with you, Lemmy. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Larry." Lemmy Koopa replied, and snuggled on his brother's soft chest. "Thank you so much."

"Aw, you're welcome." Larry Koopa said, and started cradling his brother like a baby Koopa, and stroking his soft rainbow hair, making Lemmy Koopa purr cutely at the love he's feeling. "Your purring."

"I sure am, Larry." Lemmy Koopa said, as he purred even more. "I love you so much. I love you with all my heart and soul."

"I love you too." Larry Koopa replied, and kissed him once more on the forehead.

Larry Koopa smiled, and started walking towards his room, with Lemmy Koopa snuggling on his cute chest, purring lovingly. They arrived at his room, and Larry Koopa climbed into his bed, and turned on the television, deciding to watch some cartoons, until Iggy Koopa returned from the lab. He would help Iggy Koopa get a new circus ball for Lemmy Koopa to play with. He then looked down, and saw Lemmy Koopa fast asleep on his chest, purring cutely. He gave a loving smile, and hugged Lemmy Koopa even tighter, as he saw a smile forming on the sleeping Koopaling's cute face.

"I love you, Lemmy. I'll never let you go." He said, and hugged the cute Koopaling tighter, as he continued watching his cartoons.

As Lemmy Koopa slept peacefully in his arms, Larry Koopa hugged him even tighter, and nuzzled him, making him purr in his sleep. A thought soon popped into Larry Koopa's head, as he remembered how Iggy Koopa could be sometimes when someone hurts his twin brother, and someone else gives him comfort.

"I wonder if Iggy will be jealous." He said to himself, and continued watching cartoons, holding Lemmy Koopa in his loving arms.

The end.

* * *

**Finally, I've got this cute and fluffy one-shot finished. I'm really glad I wrote this cute brotherly love story, because the Koopalings are possibly some of the most adorable Koopalings ever, especially Larry, Iggy and Lemmy Koopa. Please read and review, my readers. See ya later! :D**


End file.
